


火烈鸟舌头

by GhastlyDream



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:02:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25930060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhastlyDream/pseuds/GhastlyDream
Relationships: Saigyouji Yuyuko/Yakumo Yukari





	火烈鸟舌头

《火烈鸟舌头》

紫和还在上高中的小女朋友约会，小姑娘不愿意被她牵着手，一路上兀自迈着雀跃的步子，像放纵不羁的樱色鸟儿。她们花了足有一千日元的钱夹娃娃，最终紫夹到一只抱着红心信封的布朗熊，在幽幽子“好厉害”的惊叹中把玩偶递给了她，于是她把书包移到胸前，拉开拉链将玩偶娃娃随意塞进去。  
幽幽子合上书包，金属拉链卡到布朗熊头部的少许毛绒，她毫无察觉，把书包又移回背后。紫盯着那微小缝隙间露出的棕色绒毛想，幽幽子是不会在乎不是活物的东西的。紫曾问她假如有一天自己发生了什么意外突然死去，她会怎么办，她趴在薄荷色垫子上打格斗游戏，白玉般光洁的腿高高翘起，语气漫不经心：我会难过一阵子，然后我会强迫自己忘掉阿紫，去找另一个心仪的人谈恋爱。这当然是玩笑，可是正如弗洛伊德所认为的那样，没有百分之百的玩笑话；所有玩笑都包含着认真的成分。幽幽子喜欢生机盎然的东西，死气沉沉的活物在她看来也是死的，所以比她年长的紫有时候很是惧怕两人间的年龄差距，因为这似乎意味着紫终有一日要在那双山茶般妩媚的年轻眼眸里死去。幽幽子的性格有其迷人之处，然而也藏着危险，这种性格使得她只要下定决心便能够毫不犹豫地舍弃掉重要的事物。而那只棕色小熊，紫心想，却无时无刻不在忍受着头皮被拉扯的痛楚，直到书包再度敞开，那时拉链将粗暴地撕下它的皮毛。——那是我夹给她的小熊。是我送给她的。  
她们去看衣服，紫的本意是给幽幽子买春装，可是实际上几次拎着衣服进试衣间的都是紫。幽幽子狡猾地推脱开紫替她挑选的所有衣服，转而指着别的服饰建议紫去试一试。她的品味确实不错，紫不得不承认，镜子里的自己看上去比平时好上不少。她们约会的节奏仿佛都是幽幽子一人掌握的，从头到尾都在她的控制之中。紫试一条丁香色印花连衣裙时幽幽子跟在她后头进了更衣室，她们在里边无言地接吻，感受对方柔软的唇舌与湿润的唾液，炽热的爱意从吻中得到证明，让紫感到宽慰。然后紫攥着压根没试过的裙子到收银台前结了帐。“幽幽子没有看中的衣服吗？”她问。幽幽子盯着手机，细嫩指尖在屏幕上来回滑动，“阿紫已经给我买过够多的衣服了。”光怪陆离的影像在她双眼深处聚集成一团混沌的血雾。如果那双眼睛再度映照出我，紫心想，我会被那团迷雾吞噬殆尽吗？  
和幽幽子逛街不可能少得了吃。“阿紫，我们去吃下午茶吧。”买完衣服没逛多久，幽幽子便扯着紫的袖子说。她并非是撒娇——她的口吻十分平静，好像没有在征求紫的意见似的。紫说：“好。”  
幽幽子切开眼前的薄煎饼。嫣红的汁液在雪白盘子中央摊开，像一地的血泊。黑莓点缀在旁边，没被幽幽子搭理。她先是用叉子叉起煎饼切块送入嘴里咀嚼，腮帮子动了两三下后，叉起另一块涂满了果液的煎饼，送到紫的嘴边。紫张口含住，接着蹙起了眉头。酸酸甜甜的野莓味道实在不适合薄煎饼。但忽略那股味儿的话，煎饼本身浸透黄油的浓郁芬芳与柔软的口感还称得上不错。“看来我点错了。是吧？”幽幽子苦笑着问。“再点一份别的怎么样？”紫提议。她摇摇头：“不了，其实也不难吃。”她用小刀在煎饼上乱磨，从边缘切下一长条。那部分也沾满了黑莓汁，看上去宛似火烈鸟舌头。  
约会结束的晚上，紫领着幽幽子回了自己的家，进卧室后幽幽子即刻把书包里的布朗熊拿出来，摆在枕头的旁边。小熊的头部确实有被揪扯的痕迹，但不是很严重。它所怀抱的白色信封上的红色心形在灯下反射着劣质的荧光。很快紫就忘了那只玩偶，因为她已深深沉溺于与幽幽子确认爱意的仪式里无法自拔。那是肉体与肉体的摩擦，是生命与生命的交流，然而除了满足她们的欲望以外毫无必要，因为两片花瓣的嵌合不可能结出甜美的果实。  
结束之后年轻的女高中生很快沉沉睡去，紫则撑着一边脸颊，在余韵之中出神地凝视少女恬静的睡颜。她等待着。没等多久，幽幽子就呢喃起梦话来。幽幽子不知道自己会讲梦话——紫从未告诉过她。那些梦话含含糊糊，完全不成语句，但研究语言学的紫知道那是华胥之国的语言。华胥是中国上古时期的部落女首领，传说她也是中国母系氏族最后一个女首领，感应受孕生下伏義和女娲。也仅仅是知道而已；她完全不清楚幽幽子说了些什么。有时候她会想起《测量世界》里在南美传教的查神父展示的那只鹦鹉，它懂得一个被灭绝民族的语言，除了它以外已经无人通晓这种语言。幽幽子梦呓时，紫觉得她那不断碰撞上颚的舌头便是鹦鹉的舌头。又或者是火烈鸟的舌头——都无所谓。而她仿佛也与华胥一样具备操纵生命的能力。某种程度上确实如此，被幽幽子的眼睛映照出的事物便是活的，无法进入她眼里的则是死的，不放樟脑丸的衣物被蟊蟲啃噬成斑驳碎片，薄煎饼旁黑莓不断萎缩腐烂。所以紫是多么怕自己成为幽幽子眼里的死物。可是为什么如此骄傲的自己的价值，不得不在她那里得到认同呢？于是无数个像现在一样的夜晚，当紫听着幽幽子的絮语，凝视着她美丽的脸庞，会强烈地怨恨起她来。她让紫不再是紫。此时此刻，幽幽子令紫感到憎恶，尽管不久之前她们还那么热烈地交缠着。而这种种迹象叠加在一起，唯一的解释就是她爱幽幽子。哪怕这意味着，她要被囚禁在那双鸽血红宝石般的眼睛里。  
“晚安，我的女主人。”  
为了让幽幽子做个好些的梦，也为了让自己容易入睡些，紫低下头亲吻她的唇，封住了她绵延的梦呓。她伸出舌头轻轻触碰了一下幽幽子的舌尖，那温热而柔腻，酥麻的电流宛似巧克力里的椰蓉。


End file.
